Ice Cream
by tasha8694
Summary: Sam has a dipped cone and Dean will do anything to have it. SIBLING FLUFF. OneShot.


**August 18****th**** 2008 Alright, so, I'm still on vacation and I haven't been able to get a hold of my friend/editor so I can't post the next chapter to 'Bonds Broken.' I know, that's lame ;) But here's a one shot that I hope you'll enjoy till I can find her and force her to edit the next chapter because I know I'm dying to put it up :D**

**--**

**So this was a story started by my sister. She came up with the first few lines of dialogue, but then gave up and I fished it :D**

**It's really random, but I love it!**

**Summary: Sam has a dipped cone and Dean will do anything to have it. SIBLING FLUFF. OneShot.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of the story. All characters belong to the creators of Supernatural.**

_Italic - thoughts_, **Bold - author notes**

--

**Ice Cream**

--

Sam was standing at the counter of a DQ, Dean had needed to go to the wash room, and while Sam waited he got a dipped cone. Sam was just about to start eating when Dean came back from the washroom.

"What's up dude?"

Sam was distracted and forgot his ice cream momentarily, "did you just call me dude? And I'm kind of busy."

"Ooo, Can I help?" Dean asked spotting the cone in Sam's hand.

"No!!" Sam looked horrified and moved his cone away from Dean, "go away!!"

Dean fixed his eyes on the cone, "BUT I WANT TO HELP!!"

"You can't." Sam responded taking a step away from Dean.

Dean followed Sam; his eyes were still on the cone, "why?"

Sam said turning away from Dean and walking to a table, "because I said so."

"But I like eating ice cream!"

Sam sat down at the table, "but it's mine."

"Please." Dean begged sitting down opposite to Sam.

Sam looked down at the cone in his hands, "But you're too short."

"Dude that's not nice," Dean said obviously offended.

"But it's my ice cream." Sam replied sounding exasperated.

"I'll give you a dollar."

"No."

"I'll buy our next meal."

"We don't pay for them anyways." Sam pointed out.

"I'll stop talking with my mouth full."

"Like that'll happen."

"I'll stop leaving my socks in the sink." Dean offered.

"I'm going to make you do that anyway."

"Sure you will," Dean added sounding sarcastic, "I'll clean our motel rooms."

Sam rolled his eyes, "the maids already do that."

"I'll hook you up with a girl." Dean said as he raised his eyebrows.

Sam frowned, "I can get my own, thank you very much."

"Sure you can." Dean whispered, but not quietly enough.

"Dean!" Sam yelled before he started pouting.

"Sorry," Dean replied putting his hands up to show truce, "I'll let you drive the Impala whenever you want."

"I already do that." Sam said quickly as he started licking the drips of his now melting ice cream.

"What?!" Dean said sounding alarmed.

"Never mind, I didn't say anything."

"I'll never bug you again." Dean offered overlooking Sam's comment.

Sam didn't respond right away, thinking over the offer, "Maybe… on second thought no, that'll never happen."

"Come on man, I really want the ice cream." Dean begged.

"Get your own."

"That means I have to get up and order myself some."

"Dean, it's my ice cream."

"I'll stop bringing girls to the hotel when you're there."

Sam rolled his eyes again, "No you won't."

"Okay, bad offer. I'll give you massages for a month."

"That's just creepy." Sam replied starting to eat the chocolate on his ice cream.

"I'll give you a unicorn!"

"What!? No."

"I'll catch a leprechaun and get him to give you good luck for the rest of your life." Dean offered sounding desperate.

"That's ridiculous."

Sam had almost finished all the chocolate on his cone by now, "But, but, but…." Dean pleaded.

"You can't make me!"

"I'll give you my soul!" Dean said getting out of his chair and on to his knees at Sam's feet.

Sam glanced around the diner and was glad to find it was empty, "What! Dean that's just weird."

"I'll…I'll give you the Impala." Dean offered, it sounded as if he was offering to give away his first born or cut off his limb.

Sam couldn't believe it, "Really?"

"No…." Dean said, but then his shoulders sagged, "Yes, I _really_ want the ice cream."

"Fine."

"Really?" Dean said in disbelief.

"Yes Dean, you can have my ice cream if you'll give me the Impala."

Dean jumped up and made a grab for the cone, "Score!"

"Give me the keys first." Sam said moving the cone out of Dean's reach.

Dean quickly dug his hand in his coat pocket and pulled out the Impala's keys, "Here."

Sam gave Dean the cone and puts the keys in his pocket. Sam then proceeds to watch Dean lick the now un-dipped dipped cone and before Dean can even have two licks Sam sighed loudly.

"What's your problem?" Dean asked looking up from his ice cream.

"Can I have your ice cream?" Sam asks giving his brother his best puppy dog eyes.

Sam could hear Dean's voice crack, "Sam, that's not fair. You know what those eyes do to me."

Sam doesn't respond and continues to stare at his big brother with his puppy dog eyes. Dean looks at his newly won ice cream, closes his eyes and hands the cone back to his baby brother.

"Thanks big brother." Sam said smiling as he finished off his ice cream, "Now, where do you want to go in my Impala?"

--


End file.
